


relax, little one

by xbabyghoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belts, D/s dynamic, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbabyghoul/pseuds/xbabyghoul
Summary: this was inspired by a little nsfw audio i stumbled upon the other morning. i left some parts out and changed it around as i didn’t think some parts of the audio really fit jack? but all in all, i’m kind of proud of this piece and i hope you guys enjoy.





	relax, little one

**Author's Note:**

> contains: impact play, spanking with a belt, pussy spanking, oral (male receiving), D/s dynamic, daddy!kink.

the past two weeks had been the most stressful time in your life. at least, it felt that way. you and jack had been in non stop meetings, going off on missions and you had barely had any time to actually be a couple. you had the day off, and jack was getting done early and then starting the next day, you both had three days off. though, you hadn’t started today off great. you both had been arguing a little more, jumping at each other over nothing and you both knew it was due to the stress of work.

once he’d come home, he’d gone to the bedroom, changed into his regular clothes and came back out and sat in his chair. “baby girl,” he said, leaning back a little bit. “c’mere for a moment, please?” you finished up the dishes, walking into the living room. your breath hitched as you noticed the leather belt in his hands. you knew exactly where this was going. at least, you hoped you did. 

“c’mere, on my lap, baby.” he said, and you knew that tone. he was using his daddy voice with you. you settled into his lap quickly and looked at him expectantly. “now…these past few weeks have been…a little stressful. a little crazy and tight. and i know it’s been affecting you, just like it’s been affecting me.” jack said as he played with the belt buckle in his hands. you nodded your head, knowing he was right. 

“and when we haven’t been arguing or up to our ears in paperwork, you’ve been sulking around the house. so, what we’re about to do is very simple. i…am going to beat your ass with this belt,” he said, giving you a grin as your breath hitched and you wiggled in his lap a little bit. “and that’s how daddy’s gonna get out how he’s feeling too. i know these sessions work with you. because you’re always a little softer… a little more pliant and a lot less stressed after a good session with the belt and i always feel a little better after these sessions too. gets both of us back to a good place, yeah?”

god, you were glad you had been right. you nodded your head at him and gave a little grin. “yeah, daddy,” you purred, leaning in to press a kiss to his jaw. you moved out of his lap and stood expectantly, taking his hand once he stood up and walking off towards the bedroom with him. you moved to the bed, immediately stripping and getting into position on your knees, resting on your arms. you were excited for this. it was something you knew you needed and you were so glad that jack was giving it to you. you heard him moving around and getting everything he needed set up. he was thorough in his aftercare and he liked to have most things ready before hand. cream, water, a blanket, the basics. if you needed anything else, he’d get it once you were finished. 

the belt made it’s first contact with your skin and you let out a loud gasp, eyes fluttering closed as you moved your arms and settled your cheek against the comforter. you heard jack suck in a breath through his teeth and chuckle a little, bringing the belt down a few more times and admiring the way the skin of your ass slowly started to change colour. it went on like this until your ass was a soft red on both cheeks. “you know…” jack started, taking a break and slowly slipping his hand down between your lips, letting out a groan as he was met with your warm, wet heat. “if i could end up relaxing as much as you did just from a belt against your ass…” he trailed off with another chuckle, slowly teasing your clit and listening to you moan and whimper, wiggling and pressing back into his touches. as soon as you did that, his fingers moved away and the belt met your ass a few more times. “i don’t recall saying you could do that,” he teased. 

you let out a soft moan, lips pulling into a pout as you turned your head back to look at him. he thought for a moment before coming around to face you, holding the belt out to you. “hold this for a moment,” he said, moving it closer to your mouth and smiling as you took it between your teeth. “now stay there and wait for me,” he murmured, dropping a kiss to your forehead before he was moving out of sight. he came back with your collar, humming as you moved your head for him so he could easily put the collar on you, testing it’s tightness before asking you to release the belt. 

“i think your ass has had enough for now, but…seeing as your so worked up and i’m not finished with you, let’s see how your pussy likes the belt.” he purred, bright grin crossing his face at the moan his suggestion drew from you. “does that sound nice, baby?”

“oh, yes, daddy. please, i–please. please, please,” you breathed, moaning against as he gave your thigh a slight smack with the belt and used his free hand to gently push you back down until your cheek was against the bed. 

he moved his hand once you’d settled, using it to tap your thigh and get you to spread your legs for him. “so eager, little one. do you need to cum that bad for daddy?” he teased, gently slapping the belt against your pussy and getting into a rhythm. his free hand held onto your hip, keeping you in place as the belt continued it’s rhythm. your face flushed even deeper at the sound of your wet heat meeting the leather of the belt, ears hot and stomach tight as the rhythm drew you closer and closer to the edge. “o-oh! daddy, i–daddy, i’m close,” you breathed, eyes sliding shut as you did your best to hold off for him. 

“cum for me, princess. you’re doing so good. so good for daddy, c’mon,” jack murmured, a soft moan passing through his lips as your body tightened before you hit your release, a loud cry falling from your lips as your hips stuttered and pushed back against nothing as jack moved the belt away from you. he set it aside and waited until you’d rode out your climax to help you move and lie on your stomach. he carefully applied cream to your red bottom, helping you take a drink of water once that was done.

he settled onto the bed next to you, petting your hair and humming as he noticed that the tension from the past two weeks was finally gone. your body loose and pliant. he felt less tense as well. he was pulled from his thoughts as you moved to lay between his legs, your feet kicked up in the air behind you as one hand moved up to gently tease and massage his cock through his pants. “aw, princess, you know you don’t have to do that for daddy…” he said, breath hitching. “daddy can take care of himself. this session was for you.” 

“but i wanna help daddy,” you said softly, a small pout on your lips before you leaned forward and mouthed at his covered cock. “please?” you asked, lips brushing against him as you looked up at him. “i’m okay, i just wanna suck daddy’s cock. want you to feel good too,” you cooed. fingers playing at the button of his jeans. he bit down on his lip, thinking for a moment before giving a short nod. you grinned and gave a soft giggle before making quick work of unzipping his pants and moving them down enough to free his hard length from the denim and boxers. he moaned softly as your tongue licked at the underside of his head, your eyes sliding closed as the salty pre cum hit your tongue. “mm, you taste so good, daddy,” you moaned, wiggling and moving a little closer before taking the head of his cock between your lips. 

jack’s one hand moved to run through your hair as the other tangled in the sheets underneath him. “ah, shit–yeah, just like that baby…god yeah, makin’ daddy feel so fucking good, princess.” he breathed, pressing his head back against the headboard as you continued to take more of him into your mouth. your hand stroked whatever wasn’t in your mouth, keeping in time with the bobbing of your head. your free hand moved down and started playing with his balls, trying to make him feel as good as possible as you moved back to suck on just the head while your hand stroked the rest. he moaned and his fingers tangled into your hair as you continued with that, lips parted and eyes shut. “oh fuck–princess…daddy’s gonna cum.” he breathed, breath hitching as you moaned around his cock. 

you sucked a little harder, moved your hand a little faster to help bring him to the end, moaning softly as he came inside your mouth. you swallowed down every last drop he had to offer before pulling off with a grin. you pressed a few kisses to the sensitive head before getting up and moving yourself to lay beside him. “was that good, daddy?” you asked softly, hand resting on his chest as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to your lips. 

“it was perfect, baby.” he said, pulling you close to his side and running his hand along your back. “now, i think it’s time for us to just lay back and relax, yeah?”


End file.
